


Run

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 rewrite, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move out of my way.” Mickey’s voice breaks on the last word and it’s enough because everyone is crying and clearing his line of vision. He vaguely registers Kev and Vee ushering a hysterical Fiona towards the kitchen and Monica doing what she does best. Running. </p>
<p>But he can’t care because there he is.</p>
<p>Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired and titled after the song 'Run' by Hozier. I suggest listening to it while you read. I'm so sorry.

_Rare is this love, keep it covered_   
_I need you to run to me, run to me, lover_   
_Run until you feel your lungs bleeding_

*

Mickey’s footsteps thud against the pavement, his breath creating smoky clouds in the chilly Chicago air. All he hears as he runs is Fiona’s frantic voice in his head from when she called just moments ago, _Mickey? Mickey you need to come now, it’s Ian_.

Ian. Something was wrong with Ian.

He thinks of the last time he spoke to Ian. It was after that horrendous meeting at the military prison, where Ian’s family had listed all the ways in which he’d been a burden; all the ways he was like Monica. After the hearing, Ian was granted ten minutes to speak with his family, in which all the Gallagher’s had hastily said their goodbye’s and left so Ian and Mickey could be together.

*

_They were still sat in the room the hearing was in. They had little time, but neither boy seemed able to speak. Finally, Mickey broke the silence._

_“So, they feedin’ you good in here?”_

_“Yeah Mick, they’re feeding me good,” Ian chuckled, though there was no humor in his laugh. Mickey searched his eyes for signs of familiarity; some semblance of the real Ian he saw last night before Sammi sent their world crashing down._

_“We’re gonna get you outta here real soon, they ain’t got shit to keep you. You were, y’know…when all that happened.”_

_Ian only nodded, and then a guard was signaling that their time was up. It wasn’t until they stood up to leave that Mickey finally saw the fear in Ian’s eyes. He immediately pulled Ian into an embrace, his lips softly pressed to Ian’s neck, his fingers carding through Ian’s hair. Mickey leaned back to place a tender kiss on Ian’s lips and then sent him off with a pat on the back. He couldn’t help but think how much this scene mirrored when Ian had checked himself into the hospital. Mickey only hoped this separation didn’t last as long; Ian had served his time then. Besides, bipolar was a life sentence._

*

When Mickey gets to the Gallagher house, he can hear someone crying and Fiona yelling. He bursts through the front door and is met with the sight of a woman he can only assume is Monica sobbing while Fiona tells her what a horrible excuse for a mother she is, so Mickey directs his anger at her.

“What did you do?” It doesn’t come out as powerful as he wanted but it’s successful in getting the attention of everyone in the room, which Mickey now realizes includes Kev and Vee.

“Oh, you must be Mickey,” Monica hiccups, stepping towards him. “You’re just as beautiful as Ian said you were.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Mickey can see Ian’s feet where he’s laid on the couch from behind the crowd of people in front of him, and as he peers at their grim faces, his stomach drops. Monica speaks again.

“I…he..he was fighting with my boyfriend, he was getting so agitated so Walter just gave him a little something to calm him down, he didn’t mean to…”

“Move.” The word seems to spark something in Fiona because now she’s in front of him, her placating hands trembling, her doe eyes filled with tears one breath from spilling over.

“Move out of my _way_.” Mickey’s voice breaks on the last word and it’s enough because everyone is crying and clearing his line of vision. He vaguely registers Kev and Vee ushering a hysterical Fiona towards the kitchen and Monica doing what she does best. Running.

But he can’t care because there he is.

Ian.

“Get out.” His voice is barely above a whisper but he knows he is heard.

“Mickey please just—”

“ _Fiona._ ” He doesn’t wait for her acquiescence, returning his attention to Ian.

Mickey doesn’t remember telling his feet to move but they do anyway. He sinks to his knees in front of the couch, his hand automatically smoothing over Ian’s hair, pushing back the overgrown red strands that clung to his forehead. Ian’s skin is clammy and his lips are tinted blue, a stark contrast to his pale complexion. The only clothes he’s wearing are a pair of jeans and a thin tank top, and Mickey notices a track mark in the crease of his elbow. _Fuck_.

Mickey puts a hand over Ian’s chest and leans down to kiss his forehead, begging, pleading, _praying_ for the heart underneath his hand to start beating again. He pulls back, blindly grabbing for Ian’s hand, lacing his warm fingers with Ian’s cold ones as he lays his head on Ian’s stomach and cries.

*

Sometime later, Mickey feels hands petting his shoulders and a soft voice urging him to move so the EMTs can do their job. The voice sounds like Mandy but he’s too broken to wonder how she got back to Chicago.

“Mickey _please_ you have to get up,” Mandy chokes out, but all it does is make another wave of sobs wrack through Mickey’s body because if Mandy is crying then this is real and not some wicked nightmare. Ian is really gone.

He feels another pair of arms wrap around him, stronger than before. _Iggy_ , he thinks.

“C’mon man, you gotta get up,” Iggy says, pulling him up and away from the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the EMTs wheeling a gurney towards Ian and Mickey is taken back to three days ago when the MPs came to take Ian away.

“No, don’t touch him!” Mickey screams, thrashing against Iggy’s hold. “Leave him alone, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

Mickey, Mandy, and Fiona are all crying in tandem and part of Mickey wants to comfort the women, but he doesn’t know how. A bigger part of Mickey only cares about keeping the ambulance from taking away Ian’s body, but Iggy’s death grip prevents him from doing that. Only when the siren sounds, signaling the departure of the ambulance does Iggy relent, Mickey tearing away from him easily and chasing after Ian.

He gasps for air with each step, his body aching to collapse under stress and sorrow. Mickey runs block after block but the space between him and Ian is increasing by the second and Mickey knows he can’t last much longer. The ambulance turns a corner nearly twelve blocks ahead of him and that’s it. Ian is gone. And all that’s left are Mickey’s screams echoing against the desolate streets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. Come yell at me on tumblr at [youdidgoodmickey](http://youdidgoodmickey.tumblr.com/).


End file.
